Uhhh...Scary farm house?
Plot It's time to visit...a spooky Farm house! ''This is what has been added on the list of vacation, go to some creepy old house,and scare the living skin off Cassie....All orchestrated by 'Stallion. Synpoises The Camera goes to the truck, where our main characters and all are sitting in the trucks seats. It is scorching hot like they are in Colorado or somewhere that has the reputation of extreme mirage heat to create a hallucination. Anna: Stallion,do you have a nickname? Stallion: Stal-- Cassie: Stalinatoz! *raises hands up* Wooot! Stallion: *starts plotting* *sighs*It means, "shall not make a grievous knot". Cassie: Oh, that rhymes! Themesong~ It must of been in the afternoon, when Stallion parked the truck on the grass beside a deserted old brown farm house with a board saying 'up for rent' in slandered bold handwriting seemingly sloppy and little red markings from markers still remain on the wood. Anna: A Barn taking the place of a farm house? *scratches head* Stallion: It made everything easier for the previous owners. *stops the truck**unbuckles his seat belt* *opens his door* I'll check if anyone is inside. Cassie: This isn't some historic place. Stallion: Your parents car broke down here last year. *steps out the truck* There's some significance here.*shuts the truck door* Girls stay inside,I'll be right back. Click Stallion: *walks away with hands in his pockets**His truck doors lock**goes to the door* Cassie:...If their car broke down here, I would remember it for a lifetime. Anna: Remember the baseball play we were involved in School? *folds arms* Cassie: I don't...I don't...I don't remember a Baseball play. Anna: Exactly.*raises her index finger**big grin* Your going to get out anyway? Cassie: *selects a Alien from her watch once Stallion is out of sight* This looks like a situation for a Ocean Alien! *selects her chosen Alien* *slams it* *shrinks in blue light* Screwhedge: SCREWHEDGE! Anna: Not exactly what I pictured...Sea Nerd. Screwhedge: Hey! *hops on to the handle* This thing doesn't have the unlock feature**hops down into the small hole* Julambabooo! Anna: *unbuckles her seatbelt* Cassie, remember when the Alien said 'Absorbenite' for no reason? Screwhedge: *offscreen* Yeah,what about it? Anna: You can read alien language and Your Cousin Stewart is able to absorb abilities,maybe-- Screwhedge: It was all a dream. *offscreen**going Jedi on Anna* Anna: I still have the picture! Screwhedge: *Mutters to self about camera's existence* '''Squeeek Sqeeek Anna: What did you do? *worried**eyes big* Screwhedge: Nothing to worry about! *offscreen* Absorbenites? Hah, sounds like a Syfy creature. Anna: I am so going to find out someday. The left truck door opens without physical contact. Screwhedge: *falls out through another hole in the handle**lands on the grass* Make sure not to step on me! Anna: *looks over the seat to the grass* I don't see you. Screwhedge: *facepalm* Look to the right. Anna: *looks left* Screwhedge: I mean my right! Anna: *looks to the right* Oh, there you are. Screwhedge: *shakes head* '-----Scene End---' Screwhedge timed out into Cassie off screen, The camera switches inside a dark room with a streak of light pouring in from a ajar door that is creaky and old. Like a scene from a mystery cartoon,the door slightly slides further from the house entrance frame. Then two heads poke through from the side of the frame. Cassie: Did he actually go in there? *is unsure* Anna: Your Uncle must really be brave, because he did go in. *opens the door wide* Creepy. Cassie: He has a strange sense of adventure. *starts walking in* Anna: *gives Cassie a glare as she follows* You openly admit to that, but not to your own? Cassie: My strange sense is for...uh...I can't answer that right now. Anna: Ah hah! *does a fist pump* I left you speechless! Cassie: *sighs**looks to her red watch* When the Watch is recharged, I will use Shark Dog. Anna: *Eyes blink* how long does it take for the Blue light to come on? Cassie: I dunno.*shrugs* I do not drag a alarm clock around me. *walks on a wiggly board* Anna: *raises left eyebrow* Oh really--*the wiggly,loose boards break after she steps on it*starts falling* Cassie! ''---Commercial break--'' There is something dark,yet spooky in the forest where the worst possible thought creatures live and thrive under the fear of himans(Spikdermoneky/human hybrid)minds. We see little round to oval eyes poking from the bushes. But, they, fear themselves. Funny right? ''-end Commercial break---'' Cassie: *grabs Anna's hand* Got yah! Anna: Eeek, I am now officially afraid of old creaky floorboards!*scared* Help me up please. Cassie: *pulls her friend out as she slowly backs away from the hole* Anna: Doesn't this remind you of the time where you had this avatar and Chanler put this anti-sign on it-- Cassie: I do*has Anna out the hole* Anna: Then the Snob was blocked from that certain site forever and ever by the Admins? Cassie: Yeah, why? Anna: Something about this situation reminds me of it for some reason. *dusts herself off* Cllllllllllliccccck Cassie: Oh! *see's the watch is green*I am going Ocean Alien!*selects one* Anna: *covers eye* I won't get my eye's hurt from the light. Cassie: It's not radiation.*laughs it off*This calls for Ocean Alien! *slams it**grows fur,gills,and a shark fin on her head**becomes shark dog* Shark Dog: *Gills exhale**Detects the room through blue vision* I don't see him. A''nna: *Gets on Shark Dogs back* Lets go searchin' for some trouble! Shark Dog: ''Orly? Anna: Not the abbreviations! Shark Dog: I LIKE ABBREVIATIONS! Anna: *sighs* Lets find your Uncle Stallion. Shark Dog: *nods**runs through the hall* '---Scene End---' Shark Dog and Anna searched several of the rooms, but not the attic. The attic is the most scariest place inside the house in horror and suspense movies combined,when you are inside a old house that is what makes the entire movie creepy in the dark Shark Dog: *sniffing the ground* He's not here. Anna: *hops off* of course he's not here,I know he's not a thrill seeker. Sharkdog: *growls at the scent* Somethings here. Anna: Yo daddy is here. Shark dog: *grunts**walks forward to a big crate* Here is yo Daddy?*shakes head* He isn't a crate. Anna: *facepalms herself* You don't get my point. Shark Dog:*lifts up a crate* Mouse: Squeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaakkkk! *scurries* Shark Dog: *tries to catch it* Anna: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! *Stands on crate* Mice! Sharkdog: It's a Mouse. Anna: MICEEEE! *grabs a broom* DIE MICE DIE DIE DIE LIKE A COCKROACH! *swinging it at the mouse* Shark Dog'':...Cockroaches don't die.'' Anna: They do too. Shark Dog: *times out into Cassie**watch turns red* Cassie: *takes her friend down from the box by the collar*You are the chicken of Chianawood! ChianaWood is the town where three of the main characters hometown of their childhood being spent living on the great cleaned street and inside big houses built brick by brick through human hands. Anna: Nuuu,you are! Cassie: What the word is Nuuu?*is taking her down the attic* Anna: NNNnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo~! Cassie: OoOooooOOOokkaaaaAaaaaaaaaYYYYyyYYYYYYYyyyy *mimics the ending from Alvin and the Chipmunks*, ''--Scene end--'' They go down stairs, where he viewers hear the scurries from rats and bugs tapping on hardened flat surface's within the old barn houses construction for farmers alike, but not sneaking and snooping children searching for somebody. Cassie: Sssshhh Anna: No, you Sssssshhh! Cassie: Sssshhhh contest? Anna: Of course. EEEEEEEEEEEK EEEEEEEEEEEK Cassie&Anna: *Frightened* BATTTTTTTTSSSS! *run off**Bats chase the girls*The Girls somehow jump into a vase without shattering the object into pieces* Bats: *fly past the object* Anna: *raises her head out the vase* is this 2006 or a 1998 cartoon? Cassie:*head comes out the vase too* It's 2006, sorta feels like a cartoon. Anna: *rubs her chin* Hm....*takes a upside down umbrella from another vase*Row row row your boat,across across across the stream. *slides the Umbrella downloads by the vase**makes the object slowly skid down from upward position to downward position* *The Girls crawled out the vase* Cassie: I thought you were kidding when you said: "I like old objects." Anna: I wasn't kidding,Ancient stuff are important to household history. '---Scene end---' Cassie: *opens a bathroom door* Hello? Racoon: *sitting on toliet* EEEEAAAACCCCH! *reading a newspaper* Cassie: *quickly shuts the door* Anna: So?... Cassie: You would think I am extremely crazy if I told you. Anna: *opens the door anyway* *Shuts it after a louder scream comes from the Racoon* Cassie: I told you so. *watch turns blue**new black figure appears at the center randomly* Anna: I bet Two dollars you can't get the Racoon to wash his hands. Cassie: And?... Anna: Make the racoon run out the Bathroom. Cassie/ElectriDlat: It's a Ocean Alien bet! *slams the watch**fingers become black pinchers**arms become purple**The Omnidewtrix's symbol goes into the skin during the transformation**head becomes light blue**gills apear at the side**extra set of legs become purple**body has decreased in size**grows a tail with a black hoof thing**first set of legs are small like the second**Body become light blue and black**Omnidewtrix symbol appers on the lower chest area* EleczriDlaz! Anna: *notices ElectriDlat's yellow eyes, buggy looking mouth, and three black small rubber parts sticking out* I wish you luck. *Opens the door slightly* I heard they are clever as a weasel. ElectriDlat: *frowns* Nozhing can beaz my eleczric bug! *notices accent*I like zhis alien already! *walks through the small hole* '--Scene Change---' ElectriDlat: Heya buszer!*grinning widely* Racoon: *screeches**hops off the toilet**swipes at her* ElectriDlat: *Jumps onto the sink counter* racoon, wash your szinkin-- Racoon: *throws soap right at Dlat's mouth* ElectriDlat:*inside glows yellow**burps**sends out a electric ball* Excuse me. Racoon: *is electrocuted* SSSCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *jumps at the alien with claws ready to slash* ElectriDlat: *opens mouth**Fangs glow yellow with static* GO WASH YO HANDS.*bites the racoon's paw* YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWCCCCHH!!! ElectriDlat: Go wash your bloody hands! Racoon: *shakes head**turns the faucet on**uses soap**washes paws* ElectriDlat: Now zhaz wasn'z hard az all. Racoon: *darts out the bathroom after cleaning up* ElectriDlat: Where is me bloody money? *says this after coming out* Anna: Yo-o-o--oo-Your Alien is British too! ElectriDlat: So whaz abouz iz? Anna: Your Alien is part German/Britian! *grin* ElectriDlat: *pokes the Watch several times into her normal Self* Cassie: Where is me money? Anna:...Wait until the end of summer. Cassie: That makes thirteen dollars and eight-two cents. Anna: *wide eyed* The Eleven dollars were just for kicks. *Creepy acoridan sounds come from downstairs* Cassie&Anna: *cling to each other**visibly shaken* Cassie: You go check it out*pushes Anna in front* Anna: No you! *puts Cassie in front* Cassie: For the last time', you!' *puts her in front* Anna: *Goes down the stairs* Cassie: *Is getting the goosebumps* '--Five minutes later--' Cassie: Annie? Annie?Pssst, is anyone down there? *is scared**gulps**head downstairs**uses the Omnidewtrix's red light as a guide**Red light dimmers and blacks out* What tha--EEEEOK! Spider Webs!*waves hand like a fool* Then a plastic clown board shoots up from the board. Cassie: *screams**hits the board like a silly girl slapping somebody**punches it* A Board?..*turns around to around to see herself* *Screams at her reflection* The Lights turned on,the Camera zooms to the far back where the current owners and the other two main characters are behind a camera filming Cassie's reaction. They seem to be covering their mouths so they will not reveal themselves. Uncle Stallion is laughing, enough for his head to be omnious red like Anna who perhaps is amused. Cassie: *Turns around* *puckerface* This sucks. I was pranked by my Uncle! Stallion: I shall not make a grevious knot, instead, I made a harmless knot. Anna: You know, you don't make sense at all. Stallion: I know. Aliens used Screwhedge Shark Dog ElectriDlat Trivia -Cassie's summer vacation is taking place during 2006,which does not explain the extra green Omnitrix since Ben (11 year old) is wearing one. -This also means there is a Loboan still on Earth. Category:Episodes